Try Again
by basilisk-silk
Summary: Rejecting the life of Ten was one of the hardest things for her to do. Now Melanie gets a second chance to make things right. Terry/Melanie
1. Melanie

**Terry, Mellony, Dana, Ect... belong to Warner Borthes BATMAN BEYOND. I do not own them i'm just barrowing them.**

_Huge thanks to D'Arcy my Editor. Hugs!_

Melanie found herself passed out in yet another stranger's bed. She smelled bad, and she really wanted a bath. She knew where she could go to get one, but she'd die before she'd go back there. So it looked like another swim in Gotham's seaport. She found the remnants of her clothes. There wasn't much there; a ragged shirt, ripped shorts and her worn out boots. As she climbed out the balcony she wished her life were better. She wished Terry had forgiven her, but he never would now. Now, how was she any better than a street whore who wasn't even paid? Her meals mostly consisted of garbage that she had to fight to rats for. Her home was in the sewers one day, and then the next day, the bedroom of some guy who'd been nice to her. She wanted to die but something told her to keep living, it was either hope or guilt. It was raining, and she was splashed with muddy water as a car drove past. She was cold it, was late fall, and it would start snowing soon. What then? Would she freeze to death out here in the cold?

It was mid November. She shivered in the cold as her moth eaten sweater didn't keep in much warmth. She was walking down one of the nicer parts of town when she saw him, Terry, the man that through it all she still loved. He wasn't alone, his girl friend, Dana, was hanging on his shoulder. She couldn't stand to be seen by him – not now, not like this. Quickly, she ducked down an alley, hoping Terry would be too caught up with his girlfriend to notice. She hugged herself up against the wall, silent tears streamed down her face. She watched Terry as he passed her hiding spot.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and jerked her around. She yelped in surprise. It was a joker, and his grip was strong. "What do we have here? A street rat?" He laughed nastily.

"Let me go! What ever you want, you're not getting it from me." Melanie said, trying to free herself.

"I don't think you're in any position to say no." He slammed her against a wall. Her head spun.

"Put her down, you dog," growled a menacing voice. For a mere second, she thought it might be Terry, coming to save her.

"Why don't you make me?" laughed the joker.

"Gladly," this time Melanie could pick out the female tone. The joker let go, and Melanie fell to the ground gasping. She heard, rather then saw the fight, but in the end, the lady won. "Hey kid, you alright?"

"I think so, thank you." Melanie smiled.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

Melanie looked into to the caring green eyes, "No."

"Well then, you do now," she said, as she picked Melanie up off the ground.

"Where are we going?" Melanie asked.

"I'm taking you home," she said.

"Why?" Melanie wondered aloud.

"Because I said so, by the way, I'm Kitty," she said, helping her into to a very nice car.

"I'm Melanie." She smiled.

The next morning, she woke up in a clean bed, not with a guy, but alone. On the bed were some clothes; a white turtleneck and a black shirt. She put these on and went out to find Kitty.

She found a plate on the table with food on it. Guessing it was for her, she ate it quickly. "Wow! Slow down, you're going to choke," Kitty said, entering the room with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Melanie slowed down the pace a little; it had been a long time since she'd eaten. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I know who you are, and I want to help you," Kitty said.

Melanie stopped eating, "Who sent you after me? My family?"

"No, they're all in jail. I work with the police sort of." Kitty said.

"What? Then why didn't you take me to jail?" Melanie asked. Staring at Kitty, it struck her that Kitty looked too young to be an officer. "How do work with the police?"

"The same way you can." Kitty said.

"What?" Melanie asked.

"Melanie, I know you were in some trouble before, but you're not now. That is, if you decide to work with me. I can give you a new name, and a new life, a better life, one where you can help people, and make up for what you've done," Kitty said.

"How?" Melanie asked it sounded too nice to be true.

"By fighting crime, like me, by bringing people like you were to justice. Are you interested?" kitty asked.

Melanie thought for a minute, "Yes."

"Excellent, we'll start training later today," Kitty smiled.


	2. Undercover

**Terry, Mellony, Dana, Ect... belong to Warner Borthes BATMAN BEYOND. I do not own them i'm just barrowing them.**

_Huge thanks to D'Arcy my Editor. Hugs!_

_Note there are changes in this chapter._

Chapter 2

"You're doing very well, but your reaction time is a little slow," Kitty smiled.

"I doubt I'll ever be as good as you are. Sometimes I think you're not human," Melanie panted.

Kitty froze and blinked and then softened. "I doubt even Batman is as fast as me." Kitty giggled.

"I don't know, he's pretty fast," Melanie objected.

"You mean the new one, don't you? I haven't ever seen him work, but I've seen tapes of the old one," Kitty mused.

"So, there is a new one? Dad wondered how he got so much faster," Melanie commented.

"Have you picked out a name for yourself yet?" asked Kitty.

"I was thinking Felicia," Melanie answered.

"Ha, ha, no, not that kind of name. I mean, like your name when you're out there fighting. You can't be 10 anymore, everybody will know who it is." Kitty laughed.

"What's your name?" Melanie asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell, but since I trust you, I'm Catwoman," Kitty said.

"Wasn't she some kind of thief?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, she was, but not always. She left Gotham City shortly after she was released from jail the last time. She went into veterinary work, and found ways to treat certain illnesses that afflicted cats. She had a son who died, with his wife, in a car wreck. Sleana raised their only child, but quite sadly, they both died two years ago. House fire, there bodies were found together in it." Kitty smiled.

"But still, why Catwoman?" Melanie asked.

"Because I really didn't want to be Batgirl," Kitty shuddered.

"Bat Girl?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah, there was one for a very sort time. Didn't exactly work with Batman all the time, but she was a crime fighter," Kitty answered. "Please, choose a name that defines you and what you can do best."

"What about Dove?" Melanie asked.

"Dove, A symbol of peace. Also a bird that was used as a sacrifice. I like it. It's better then Robin in any case." Kitty smiled.

"Okay then. Hey, when do I get to go out, and actually test some of my skills?" Melanie asked.

"Soon, but for now, I think I'll start you on a simulation." Kitty smiled.

It was December before Melanie went on her first real job. Kitty was with her every step of the way pointing out everything she missed. From what they gathered, the criminal was male, had huge feet, and left behind straw like razors. They didn't see even a shadow of Batman. By January, the crime was up everywhere in Gotham, and people were actually wondering where Batman was. Melanie began to wonder if he was ever going to show up.

"I've got it!" Kitty exclaimed jumping up.

"Got what," Groaned Melanie, who had just woken up.

"Straw guy! He's Scarecrow! The powder we've been finding all over the place is the same stuff the Scarecrow used. No wonder the witnesses have been to scared to talk." Kitty paced while talking.

"But he died in the loony bin, remember," Melanie reminded her.

"I know, but this new guy has chosen to, in some ways, copy him; the powder, the straw. It all makes sense!" Kitty said ecstatically.

"Okay, how do we find him then?" Melanie asked.

"Hmmm. . . I got an idea. Melanie, how do you feel about going undercover?" Kitty smirked.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Melanie grumbled. Her hair that had been long and blond, was now short, curly and red. She felt like a two-cent hooker in the short, little, black dress that barely covered anything.

"Don't forget these, baby," Kitty smiled, handing her some green contacts. Kitty was dressed in a rather butch outfit, and her black hair was streaked with red, tied back and matted some.

Melanie put the contacts on, and she felt them merge with her iris. "And how long will these last?"

"About two weeks," Kitty said, making her voice a bit more husky.

"And how long will we be here?" Melanie sighed.

"As long as it takes," Kitty said, getting out of the car.

Melanie glared at Kitty, "Did you have to grab my butt like that?"

"Don't fuss, it could have been your breast," Kitty growled in her ear.

"What is this place?" Melanie whispered.

"Some of Gotham's most wanted come here every night to have fun. Whether it's to gamble, drink, party, hook up their next job, rape a virgin, or get their payment; it's all done here," Kitty answered.

"If grabbing my butt is all you have to do to get us out of here alive, squeeze it all you want," Melanie whimpered.

"I thought you might say that, Baby," Kitty said rather loudly, slapping Melanie's butt. Melanie yipped. "You know watching the fights gets me going."

Melanie wasn't sure how much Kitty had paid, or beat up, for her information, but it must have been quite a lot. Kitty knew just whom to talk to, and where to go, until finally, they were walking up to a table in the back of the club. "They say you're the man to see about the bets around here." Kitty grinned.

"That's right Miss, I'm our scarecrow. What are you interested in, the dogs?" came the hiss. The man at the table looked like a Scarecrow; he even had a hat and straw over a rather frightening mask.

"That's right, the Dogs, but before I place my bet, I want to look at your kennel and ring," Kitty demanded.

"Right this way, ladies," Scarecrow hissed. He showed the two of them down a set of stairs until they came to a pit. "You don't have to worry about them getting at you. When they're let out, a field of electricity is turned on."

"Good. I've been some places where the proper precautions weren't taken. That owner was all cut up about it afterwards." Kitty put an emphasis on the word "cut." Whether this made Scarecrow nervous or not, couldn't be told.

The scarecrow lead them down to an even lower level; the kennel was full of genetically tampered with beasts, most the size of grizzly bears and the rest bigger. At the last cage, Melanie gasped. Sitting in the corner, obviously asleep, was Batman.

"I caught him trying to muck up one of my jobs. He's already been in one fight; he barely came out alive. He won't survive tonight. I'm certain," Scarecrow hissed.

"Oh really, well, I'll take your bet. If he looses, I'll pay you 70 millon. If he wins, you either give me all the winnings or him." Kitty said, rather business like.

"Deal!" Scarecrow said joyfully. He obviously thought he couldn't loose.

Melanie had to watch at least five gruesome matches of fights between beasts before Scarecrow announced the match between Batman and a beast called Reaper. Reaper was huge, and he looked like a lion, bear and snake mix. Batman looked like he was about to fall over.

"Come with me," Kitty said. Melanie followed her over to where the scarecrow sat like a King above the match. "Scarecrow, I've been called away on business, but I'm leaving my pet here to collect for me. Mind, if I come back, and she is in any way harmed, what is done to her will be done ten fold to you." Scarecrow nodded and Kitty left her there alone. Melanie went back to watching the match. Melanie was sure that Batman was going to die, however, at the last moment, he cut the beast's throat. Then, the lights went

out. People let out yells of dismay. The back up system flickered on. Batman stood far away from the crowds and looked up. Melanie did as well. She saw Catwoman above them all.

"Sorry guys, did I crash your party?" Catwoman said sarcastically. Guns came out of coats like daisies in the snow. "Now, now, I'd save your energy for what's coming. You see, I took the liberty of both calling the cops and letting some of your pets downstairs out. I think it would be to your advantage to start running rather than shooting."

Melanie ducked as bullets began to fly. Scarecrow was the only one who began to move out. There was a ferrous roar, and three or four beasts came bounding into the crowd. Scarecrow started to run past her.

"Not so fast, buddy," she said while kicking him with such force that he fell into the pit. He was zapped by the electric field on the way down.

"Mell, quick, find the shut off button for the electricity field!" Catwoman shouted as she passed.

"Right," Melanie said and began to search Scarecrows seat for a switch. She found a couple, and she bit her lip as she flipped the two that were on the "on" to the "off." The switches Melanie had pushed caused more doors to open, and the rest of the beasts came into the pit, while also turning off the electrical field. "Shit! Catwoman!" Melanie jumped into the pit and came to help the struggling Batman. She pulled cuffs out of her dress and cuffed Scarecrow who would return to consciousness soon.

"Do I know you?" Batman asked, taking a defensive position behind her.

"Not anymore! Here, hold him!" She commanded, as she shoved Scarecrow at him. She pulled a thin belt out of her dress and fastened it around Scarecrows waist.

Catwoman jumped into the pit. "Don't go up with both of them. Take scarecrow up to the roof. A police chopper will be waiting." Catwoman handed her a cable gun, and then pulled one out for herself. She pointed it at the ceiling, and grabbed Batman. "See you at home!"

Melanie fired her gun and barely avoided being both bitten and shot. Melanie got Scarecrow to the chopper, and hitched a ride to the station. She took a taxi home and waited for Kitty. It was a long wait.


	3. Hiss

**Terry, Mellony, Dana, Ect... belong to Warner Borthes BATMAN BEYOND. I do not own them i'm just barrowing them.**

_Huge thanks to D'Arcy my Editor. Hugs!_

Chapter Three

"Careful boy, careful," she said more to herself than to the nearly dead Batman. She tried to ignore the pain in her own body and she hoped he wouldn't mind the blood that was on the carpet. She found the kitchen and laid him on the table. He moaned. She wished she knew how to get to the bat cave.

Soon, Batman would be going into crazed seizures. She began looking around for something to use to tie him down. Crazy people were hard to predict if you didn't know their pattern. Unfortunately, she could find nothing with which to tie him. "Damn it!" She decided to pull his shirt off his body that was beginning to quiver. She grimaced; the suit had been bullet proof but apparently had not been able to keep out Scarecrow's extremely sharp razors.

A huge dog knocked her to the floor before she could even try to take any out. She kicked him off her. "Grrr, bad dog," she said, in a rather amused tone. It came at her again, but this time, she grabbed it by the neck and gave it a very small dose of sedative. "Sorry boy, I know you're just doing your job." As she straightened, something hard hit her in the back of the head. She rolled across the floor and smashed into some cabinets. She looked up to see an aged man that she knew had to be Bruce Wayne. He was armed with both a cane and a gun.

"Who are you?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Someone who's gonna need a good doctor," Catwoman answered. "I'm not here to hurt you, Mr. Wayne… or steal."

"What did you do to my Dog?" Mr. Wayne growled.

"He'll be fine; he'll wake in a couple of hours after dreaming about chasing cats up trees," Catwoman said, getting up off the floor, "personally, I thought you'd be more concerned about the bat on the table."

Wayne looked at the shaking form of Batman, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sure you remember an old crook called Scarecrow? Well some creep decided he was the greatest role model, and has been recreating some of his crack. Right now, I'd say your boy's had and over dose," Catwoman said, gesturing to Batman. "I thought you'd know how to take care of it faster than I or a hospital could. After all, you dealt with the original."

"Who are you, really?" Mr. Wayne asked. "You look like Selena Kyle in the suit, but she's dead."

" How nice of you to at least take notice of that. I'm Catwoman that is all." Catwoman smiled. "Damn it!" she said, as Batman convulsed and almost fell from the table. She grabbed him and held him still.

"Come with me," Mr. Wayne commanded. "I'll trust you for now."

She picked up Batman and followed.

In the bat cave, ten minutes later, Batman was strapped to a table, and was being given and antidote by Mr. Wayne. Catwoman watched with her hand covering a gash on her side. "Are you going to take out those razor, or are you sending him to the hospital?"

"I think I'll have to. I think the hospital would be too . . ."

"Nosey," Catwoman finished.

Mr. Wayne nodded. "Looks like you're going to have to find one your self."

"Naw, just a scratch and a couple bruises. It's really nothing to worry about. It looks like I'll have to modify my suit though, it's a little less bullet proof than I thought." She grinned.

Mr. Wayne went to a jar and pulled out some surgical utensils. "You any good at this stuff? My eyes aren't all they used to be."

"I've patched myself up more than once. Doing it on someone else should be cake," Catwoman said, removing her gloves.

After washing out, and rapping a bandage around her wound, she set to work. "So, do you keep up on your old girlfriends a lot?" She asked while extracting a razor from Batman's hide. His mask was still on, and so were his boxers, but nothing else.

"Not really, I ran into one a year ago, so I looked up on what happened to some of my other ex's," Mr. Wayne said.

"You had a few didn't you? Selena always said you had a way with the ladies." Catwoman's smile was more bitter than sweet.

"You knew her then?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Yes, we were very close." Her throat was a little tight.

"I guess she told you about me," Mr. Wayne said.

"Yes and No. There was very little left of the house but I did salvage some of her diaries. They have almost too much detail, but you learn how to skip certain parts." Catwoman was delighted to see a slight rending as her meaning dawned on Wayne.

"Did it ever say why she left Gotham?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Yes," she said with a bit of a hiss, "it was because of you, or more because of both you and Batman."

"So, what did Batman have to do with her leaving?" Mr.Wayne asked.

"She didn't tell you why should I," Catwoman's mouth was set in a grim line. "How ever sence she dead I guess there is no harm in saying that old habits die hard."

"Touchy subject, I take it. So, did you choose Catwoman because of your connection with Selena Kyle, or was there another reason." Mr. Wayne asked.

"Part of the reason was my connection, part was the fact the Catwoman has a lot to make up for, and partly because I have a very deep connection with cats. Cats are my soul. It expresses who I am," Catwoman answered.

"I see, I heard that she had a son," Mr. Wayne said.

"Done! Your boy's no longer the human pin cushion. I'd still suggest taking him to a doctor for a full check out, but I hope he'll be up and out on the street again soon." Catwoman said, taking off the surgical gloves and washing her hands.

"I'll have him checked out tomorrow," Mr. Wayne said with a slightly annoyed sound to his voice.

" Mr.Wayne I'm the only living person in the world that was with Selena Kyle when she died. I was also the only one that knows about her son's father. Selena secrets are now mine. Please don't dig up old graves." Catwoman asked, while putting on her own gloves. Catwoman nodded, "Good night, Mr. Wayne."


	4. OUCH

**Terry, Mellony, Dana, Ect... belong to Warner Borthes BATMAN BEYOND. I do not own them i'm just barrowing them.**

_Huge thanks to D'Arcy my Editor. Hugs!_

"You shouldn't be going out yet. That was more than just a damned scratch, Kitty," Melanie whined.

"Look, I'll be fine. You're going to school, young lady. You're not skipping just because I got a little scraped," Kitty demanded.

"At least it's a private school; less chance of seeing Terry. And don't you young lady me, you're only nineteen." Melanie stuck out her tongue.

"Yes, but in those years, I've become more mature than some people who's names I won't say." Kitty smirked.

"Hey!" Melanie pouted, "That's not fair, Not everyone is a super genius."

"I'm not a super genius, I'm just bright. Now, get to the car or you're walking to school," Kitty said firmly. Melanie was a dear thing, and Kitty adored her. She was like the sister that she had never wanted, but got anyway. Her grades had been awful at first, but soon they became mostly A's. Melanie was sharp and quick. However, she kept mentioning this kid called Terry. Kitty guessed she'd fallen in love, then when she was arrested, she couldn't stand to let him see her. Melanie had fussed when she had told her that she had to go back to school, but since she had put her in a private girls school, she fussed a little less about it.

After dropping Melanie off at school, she returned home. She felt tired, but didn't want to sleep. Instead she sat at her computer and updated all her files. The phone rang, and she jerked awake. She felt confused. She stood up. The room spun a bit. She walked to the phone, "hello?"

"Kitty, it's 4:30. You're an hour late to pick me up," Melanie growled.

"I'm so sorry, Melanie. I didn't realize the time. I'm sorry," Kitty said. Her knees felt weak, and they began to buckle.

"Well, get here soon," Melanie snapped, and hung up her phone.

Kitty missed the receiver as she fell. She guessed she should have gone to the hospital after all; her carpet was going to be a bitch to clean.

When she awoke, Melanie was there. "Hey, how ya doing? I told you that you should have stayed home."

"I'm fine. Where am I?" Kitty asked, sitting up, and plopped back down. She took a breath. 'Ugg, hospitals suck.'

"The hospital, when you didn't show an hour later, I got a ride," Melanie answered.

"I see, ok I'm here now so get me out so I can go home," Kitty demanded.

"Out of the question, Kitty." Mrs. Gordon came in frowning. "You should have come here as soon as you possibly could. You risked a great deal not doing so. I know you could have talked the doctors into letting you leave today, but since you didn't come here right away, I'm confining you here for the next three days. That is the normal time it should take for them to let you out. Melanie will be doing your rounds for you."

"ME, I've never done them on my own before! What if I mess up or leave something out or do it all wrong?!" Melanie whimpered.

"Melanie, you'll be fine. You know what to do. And, if you like, I can hook it up so that I can help you out from my lap top." Kitty smiled. Melanie's first time out all by herself; she was rather proud.

"That sounds fine with me. I'll drive Melanie to your house, and we'll get what you need," Mrs. Gordon said.

"Call me when you get there, and I'll tell you where to find everything," Kitty sighed.

After they left, Kitty lay in bed bored to bits. She played with her necklace, and started to drift off into memories.

"Happy birthday, Kitty!" her Grandmother smiled, as she pulled the scarf from Kitty's eyes.

Before her was a table with nicely wrapped presents and a beautiful cake. "Gram, it's so pretty!" She hugged the elderly lady.

A boy came up from behind the packages. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Kitty!" he yelled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Jack!" She flung her arms around him. "You told me you weren't coming home till December!"

"And miss your birthday? Not a chance. Besides, your Grandmum has asked me to come help her out here," Jack said with a smile.

"Gram, do you really mean it? Can Jack and I help you out in the Lab?" Kitty had asked many times before, and she had always been told she had to be older.

"Yes, Kitty you're sixteen now, and you're in advanced genetics. You and Jack will be very useful to me." Her grandmother smiled.

"Miss Kyle, there's a phone call for you," Lana, their maid, announced.

"I'll be right back. Kitty, don't eat the cake without me," her grandmother said, and headed out the door.

Kitty turned to Jack and hugged him tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Jack said as he kissed her lips.

"Hey, you alright?" A deep voice came and shattered her memories. She blinked and focused on him. He was tall with deep blue eyes and darker hair. He was dressed in hospital clothes. Something about him seemed familiar.

"I'm fine," Kitty, answered. Her voice cracked, and she realized she'd been crying.

"Well then why's your face wet?" he smiled, wiping her check.

"Memories hurt more than bullets," Kitty smiled.

"Got shot then? Where?" he asked. She pulled her shirt up a bit to show where the bandage was. He grimaced, "Ouch!"

"You should see the other guy." She grinned. By the look on his face, she guessed that it wasn't funny. "It's just a joke. Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he's in jail by now."

"Why did he shoot you?" he asked.

"He was drunk, I think. I'm not really sure though. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She sighed and leaned back on the bed, "What are you in for?"

"Wrong place, wrong time."


	5. Fire

**Terry, Mellony, Dana, Ect... belong to Warner Borthes BATMAN BEYOND. I do not own them i'm just barrowing them.**

_Huge thanks to D'Arcy my Editor. Hugs!_

Chapter five

The boy, who still hadn't gotten around to giving his name, stayed and talked with her for awhile. He seemed nice; like he'd make a good friend. However, their pleasant conversation was shattered when Melanie burst into the room. "Kitty, I brought the stuff you wanted. You don't plan to . . ." She saw Kitty wasn't alone, and nearly dropped the box. "Terry!"

"Melanie." He stiffened and stood. "What are you doing here?"

Melanie hugged the box close, and walked with an air that screamed "bitch" over to my bedside. "I'm dropping off some stuff for my friend here."

"Did it just get cold in here, or is it just blood loss?" Kitty asked oddly.

"Sorry, Kitty," Melanie said. She bent over and kissed me on the cheek, "one night stand." She straightened and glared at Terry.

Terry looked a bit on the shocked, hurt side. He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead he glared, said good-bye, and left the room.

"Question mark?" Kitty asked.

"It's nothing. It's just someone that would be better for me to forget," Melanie answered. Kitty thought she was more likely to start crying than forget.

"One of those? Then you and me have more in common than I knew," Kitty grinned.

"Really?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah," Kitty said slowly as she twisted a necklace in her fingers. "but whatever 'Terry' did to you, consider yourself lucky. He at least looks sane."

"Kitty, I really don't get you," Melanie stated.

"I don't get me either." Kitty grinned.

Terry sat in the hospital bed confused, pissed, and all around in plain shock. He sat there brooding until Mr. Wayne came in the door, and said, "knock knock."

Terry jerked up and gave a half grin, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. Just checking on you. You look much better than the last time I saw you." He sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah, I guess. How did you get me out of there?" Terry asked.

"I didn't," Mr. Wayne said.

"Well, I know you well enough to know you're not going to lie about it. So who did?" Terry really couldn't remember a thing about the experience.

"I'd assume it was Catwoman," Mr. Wayne answered.

"Isn't that the name of one of your old girlfriends?" Terry felt like he might get a headache if he didn't get the thing explained to him soon.

"Yes, it was the young lady. She said she had known her. I ran some of her blood through my computer. It didn't come out with any exact matches," Mr. Wayne stated.

"So, you don't know who she is." Terry sighed. Part of him wished he could remember all this.

"I didn't say that now, did I? I said there weren't any exact matches. However, she has strong similarities with Selena Kyle's blood," Mr. Wayne said in a rather monotone voice.

"So, she's related to an old girlfriend. Why don't you call Mrs. Kyle up? Ask her some questions. Should be easy enough." Terry yawned.

"Not that easy since MISS Kyle is dead. However, I checked on all her hospital records and police files." Mr. Wayne seemed to be thinking.

"What did you find?" Terry asked.

Mr. Wayne answered rather quietly. "I checked police records. It only showed the stuff that I put her in jail for, nothing new except the investigation of her death. In her hospital records, there was more. Most were just burns and cuts, things like that. She was treated for lung cancer in her late sixties. The only piece of information I really found that helped me was the fact that she went to the hospital to have a baby. Male, perfect bill of health. I checked all of his records. Clean school record. Went to the hospital for a broken arm once. No, the only file the police had on him was the one on his death."

"How'd he die?" Terry asked.

"Car wreck with his wife. From what the morgue said, it sounded as though his neck was broken before the vehicle exploded into flames." Mr. Wayne wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he thought the accident wasn't an accident.

"Had to be a hard hit for miss Kyle," Terry said.

"I'd assume so. She quit work for a year so she could settle all the affairs, and take custody of her _granddaughter_." Mr. Wayne smiled.

"So, you think the new Catwoman is Selena Kyle's granddaughter?" Terry never stopped to be amazed by Mr. Wayne.

"I'm almost positive. You see, Selena Kyle and her granddaughter, Selena Bastet Kyle, died in a house fire," Mr. Wayne answered.

"Ouch, they aren't very fire friendly are they? So how could Catwoman be Miss Kyle's granddaughter?" Terry asked.

Mr. Wayne Smirked. "The police only assumed it was her. They were certain about Miss Kyle, but since no one was able to find Selena the 2nd's dental record, they weren't 100. Also her bones where a little crushed."

"I see. So, what do we do about it?" Terry asked.

"Right now? Not a thing. Selena the 2nd has no criminal record, and so far, all she's done is save your life." Mr. Wayne sighed.

"Yeah, so far that's all we know she's done," Terry added.


	6. Dance

I don't own anybody BUT Kitty and Jack. So please don't sue!

Thank you D'Acry for everything!

And here's my Christmas present to all of you guys.

Chapter six

Melanie flopped onto the chair next to the bed and pulled off her shoes. Working without Kitty was almost as hard as she thought it would be. Kitty giggled in the doorway; she'd come home yesterday, and was very happy.

"What's so funny?" Melanie snarled.

"You look like you just got out of a sauna; your face is red like a tomato." Kitty giggled again.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like some sort of ghost," Melanie said, commenting on Kitty's skin tone. She had lost all traces of any tan she'd ever had.

Kitty looked at her hand and frowned, "I am a bit too pail, aren't I? Oh well. Guess what! You have the night off tomorrow. We're going to a party."

"Oh, great. Undercover. I'm not being your date this time," Melanie snapped.

"I'm hurt!" Kitty wiped away a fake tear." Anyway, it's not undercover. I think it's time that I did something with people off the compass."

"Okay, just make sure you don't run off and get shot again," Melanie said.

Kitty smirked. "Damn, just what I was planning! Right after the shooting up in the back room."

Melanie threw a pillow that didn't even come close to Kitty.

Melanie plopped down next to Kitty. "Hey, what's the point of coming to a party if you're not going to dance?"

"I've been talking to people. I'm not much of a dancer to tell you the truth," Kitty said.

"Really, then what's that stuff you do when I go swimming?" Melanie asked.

Kitty blushed. "It's called belly dancing, and you're not to tell anyone I do that. Got it?"

Melanie smirked. "Only if I see you dancing out there with someone tonight," Melanie said and got up to return to the dance floor.

"Ugg," Kitty said. Melanie watched as Kitty got up, went to the drink table and got some of the punch. Melanie snickered as Kitty made a face, but was surprised when she got more. A guy she noticed was staring at her from a corner. He didn't approach Kitty; he just watched. A skinny red head came up and talked to her then they went out on the dance floor. The song was slow, so Melanie was sure Kitty wouldn't hurt herself.

Melanie was asked to dance, so she lost track of Kitty. Her dancing partner seemed to take quite an interest in her. He warned her away from the punch bowl that kitty had drunk out of, saying he knew what was in it. Melanie thought him rather charming, however, nothing like Terry. Melanie knew her chances with Terry were zip to none, but she still wanted him. She took the guys number just the same when he offered it.

Melanie scanned the crowd for Kitty, and she spotted her on the dance floor with the guy that had been staring at her earlier. The smirk on Melanie's face faded when she saw that Kitty looked far from happy. Melanie pushed her way through the crowd toward her. She noticed that kitty was squirming; trying to get away.

"Let go of me," Melanie heard Kitty hiss.

"Not a chance," the guy purred in such a way that made Melanie shiver.

"Hey! Let her go," Melanie demanded.

"Why should I? She doesn't even want me to. Isn't that right, Kitten?" he said and pulled Kitty close.

Kitty was visibly cringing. "Please let go of me." She said in almost a whimper.

Melanie had never seen Kitty look or sound so frightened. She knew she had to get her out of here and, most of all, away from this guy. She grabbed his arm in a very firm grip and demanded that he let Kitty go.

The man only laughed and said, "Fuck no," and looking down into Kitty's eyes said, "How long has it been since I saw you last? Oh yes, your sixteenth birthday wasn't it? I see you're still wearing my gift. Do you remember that day? You should remember it. Do you remember what I said?" He looked at Melanie in such a way that made her want to be very far away.

Kitty started to wriggle and struggle in his arms, " Don't you lay one fucking finger on her, Jack."

Melanie was very creeped out, but she mustered enough courage to say with a level voice, " Let go of her, or I'm calling the cops."

Jack laughed and said with a smirk, "By the time you found a phone, everyone here would be dead." Then he looked at Kitty, "Well, it's time for me to go. Here's an early birthday present. Oh, and I'll be seeing you real soon." With that pulled Kitty crushingly tight to him and gave her a bruising kiss. Melanie was too shocked to move, and Kitty screamed momentarily into his mouth and then jerked. Jack then dropped her on the floor and, while grinning, wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. He then carelessly flicked Melanie's hand off of him and stepped backwards into the crowd and disappeared.

Melanie helped Kitty off the floor. "Are you alright, Kitty?"

Kitty didn't say anything. She only grabbed Melanie's hand and dragged her out of the club.


	7. Sick

People in Batman Beyond do not belong to me. So please don't sue

Thank you D'Arcy for everything.

Chapter Seven

Melanie watched Kitty closely. Her friend seemed on edge today; very irritable and nearly vicious. Melanie had taken over driving after Kitty nearly intentionally drove someone off the road, and now that they were on patrol, Kitty seemed to be distracted. Melanie just hoped she would snap out of it.

"Stop watching me," Kitty growled.

"What? But I'm not," Melanie defended lamely.

"Yes you are. I can feel it. Don't lie to me," snapped Kitty, as she glared at Melanie.

"Okay, so what if I am? I'm worried about you. You have been acting weird all day," Melanie defended.

"I have not," Kitty growled and sniffed. Melanie felt unnerved by the smile that crawled onto Kitty's face.

"Why are you smiling," Melanie asked softly.

"Shhhh. Go to the top of that building over there, but be quiet about it." Kitty smirked and ticked her head over to a rather tall building.

Melanie frowned, but headed off to the indicated building. At first, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary . . . well, other than Kitty. Melanie was about to ask why the hell she had to climb a ten-story building, when Kitty pounced at something.

Batman fell in a rather undignified heap on the ground, and Kitty pinned him there. "What's a little bat doing up here? There's no bugs to catch; only cats and birds, and you should know that bats do not eat either," Kitty said in a light, melodious voice.

Batman just glared and growled, "Get off me."

Kitty visibly pouted, but made no move to release Batman. "Only if you play with me."

"I'm not in the mood to play, now off," Batman said as he stood.

Kitty hissed in her crouched position on the ground. "I said I wanted to play."

Melanie ran up in front of Kitty and shouted, "Snap out of it!"

Kitty pounced, and Melanie hit the ground so hard, she nearly blacked out. "Don't want me to play with the bat? Fine. Birds taste better anyway." Kitty said and licked the side of Melanie's face.

Melanie was shocked, angry, and frightened. Since her arms were pinned, she tucked her legs into her chest and kicked up into Kitty's stomach. Kitty flew over Melanie's head, and Melanie jumped onto her feet.

"Ooh, you play rough." Kitty grinned as she got to her feet. "Fun."

Melanie slapped Kitty hard on the face. "Stop this right now! I don't want to play! I don't know what's wrong with you! You're sick!"

Kitty looked dazed, and then her eyes seemed to focus on Melanie's face. "Oh my God, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm sorry."

Melanie just glared at her and walked around Kitty to where Batman stood. If his mask could show emotion, it probably would have been shock. "I'm sorry. There's been something wrong with her all day. I'm going to take her home now. "

"No!" Kitty shouted and ran to the edge of the building. "You're not going to come near me at all. No one will!"

Melanie could do nothing but watch as Kitty stepped backwards off the roof. She and Batman ran to the side of the roof, but they saw nothing but the dark grey street below. Melanie jumped off the roof and glided down. There was no trace of Kitty. Melanie knew that Kitty had never put jets anywhere in her suit, so she couldn't see how she could have survived that high of a fall. Melanie snapped her fingers, pulled out a pocket computer, and turned on Kitty's tracker. The small dot that blinked was rapidly going down Main Street. "Thank heavens," Melanie breathed.

"Any idea where she's going," Batman asked.

"I'm not sure. It's definitely not home. I'll have to catch her before she does something crazy . . . crazier, that is." Melanie sighed.

"Here, I'll help you," he said, as he gave her a small computer chip. "It will link your computer to mine, so we can both see where she's going.

Melanie nodded and inserted the chip into the computer. "Thank you," was all she managed before he disappeared.

Hours later, Melanie dragged herself into bed feeling hopeless. Two hours ago, the dot had just stayed in one place, and when she got to it, all she had found was Kitty's mask with the tracker in it. She'd spent the last two hours trying to find Kitty, but had finally given up. She wondered if she would ever see her friend again. If Melanie had had the energy, she would have cried herself to sleep, however, she did not.


	8. Sleepy

People in Batman Beyond do not belong to me. So please don't sue

Thank you D'Arcy for everything.

Chapter eight

Terry woke feeling exhausted. He hated that he had to go to school right now. He stumbled into his clothes and yawned. His mother reminded him to brush his teeth and button his pants. He made it to school on time, but just barely. He slept through half his classes; the other half he skipped because Mr. Wayne called him in. Now he was nearly dozing off as Mr. Wayne drilled him about what happened last night.

"TERRY!" Mr. Wayne shouted, as he banged his cane on the table.

"What, oh sorry, Mr. Wayne. What was that," Terry asked and sat up straighter.

"I said, what the hell were you doing last night that you didn't stop the jail break?" Mr. Wayne glared.

"There was a jail break? That's it. Last night is officially the worst night in crime fighting since . . . since . . . God, I'm too tired to remember." Terry groaned and slouched back in the chair. "Who got out?"

"The Royal Flush Gang," Mr. Wayne said blandly.

"Crap, life just can't get any worse. No, I take that back. One thing would be worse," Terry said and cringed.

"What would that be," Mr. Wayne sighed.

"I could have found out what Catwoman meant when she said 'play'." Terry yawned.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Wayne asked with a note of interest.

"Catwoman went berserk last night. I'm not sure if she was going to kill me or . . . (yawn) lay me. Dove said she'd been half crazy all day. She jumped off a ten story building." Terry yawned.

"Terry, go take a nap on the couch. I have some stuff to look at down stairs," Mr. Wayne said quickly.

Terry just nodded and managed to make it to the sofa before he passed out. He was awakened with a start, as Mr. Wayne shook him. Mr. Wayne looked grim and bothered, so Terry asked what was wrong.

"I've found the reason why Catwoman was acting so strangely," Mr. Wayne snapped.

Terry sat up and asked, "So, Why? Does she have rabies?"

"Not funny, Terry. Come with me," Mr. Wayne growled and headed in the direction of the cave.

Terry stumbled down after him. When Mr. Wayne reached the computer, he sat in the seat. "Watch this," Mr. Wayne commanded. He clicked a button on the computer and a clip started to play. Terry could see Catwoman's face clearly. Terry wondered why she didn't have the mask cover it completely. "There, did you catch it?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Um, sorry, no," Terry answered.

"I didn't catch it the first time, either. Watch it again and look at her eyes," Mr. Wayne said and replayed the clip again.

Terry watched closely as soft green eyes stared at him with an odd, playful expression. Terry was about to say he didn't see anything, then the eyes turned into a lighter, golden-orange color, and the pupil shrank into a small slit. "What the . . . "

"I know. Now watch this," said Mr. Wayne and he played another clip. Terry didn't see anything out of the ordinary until Mr. Wayne zoomed in on the hand. Terry could have sworn he'd seen claws retract.

"Weird, but those could still be fake. You know technology," Terry said optimistically.

"Yes, I know, but watch how she moves in the next couple of clips," Mr. Wayne said and played the next clips.

"Flexible, isn't she?" Terry said, his mouth a little dry.

"Too much so, actually. Also, she's too fast, and even in my prime, my reaction time was never that good," Mr. Wayne summed up.

"Okay, so she got herself spliced. We've dealt with that before; not a big problem," Terry said. He was beginning to feel confident.

"Not that simple. This isn't the same type as we ran into before. I've already tried reversing the effects on a small sample of her blood I had. It did very little, and it wasn't a permanent effect. I would need more of her blood to make a proper antidote," Mr. Wayne sighed.

"Great. And we don't know where to find her, any suggestions?" Terry frowned.

"Find Selena Kyle the second." Mr. Wayne shrugged.

"Oh, that will be just a piece of cake," Terry said, rolling his eyes.

"I know. For right now, you'll need to concentrate on the Royal Flush Gang. Also, you'll be having to watch the manor," Mr. Wayne said, rising from his seat.

"What? Why?" Terry asked as his eyes went wide.

"Because I'm going to see an old friend, that's all," Mr. Wayne said, as he started toward the stairs.

"For how long?" Terry asked.

"Less than a month. More than a week," was Mr. Wayne's only answer.


	9. Alone

Okay People this is the last for a while. I'm headed off to California for college.

People in Batman Beyond do not belong to me. So please don't sue.

Thank you D'Arcy for everything.

Chapter Nine

My skin is cold, yet I feel burning hot with a fire that I cannot quench. I hunger and I moan for something I mustn't let myself have. I'm alone in the dark, even though it's well past noon. I've been hiding in this dark room for days. I know I could get out. I've thought of at least fifty different ways, but I won't let myself. However, I can feel myself letting go. Every second my reserve crumbles, and the fire burns harder. I want to cry, but I know I must not because it would be the beginning of the end.

This wasn't supposed to ever happen. We made sure it wouldn't. We were so careful to make sure that that part of my body would never be changed. We were so careful when we tested it. We didn't make a mistake. We couldn't have. This has never happened before. Why now? I know I need to find you, but I'm afraid to leave this place. I know you could fix the problem, but will I be able to control myself long enough to let you.

This separation has kept us both so safe. He found me. How long will it be till he finds you? If he does, will he kill you? If I meet him again, will he kill me, or is he killing me already? You didn't let her stupid grudge control you. Why did it affect him so much. Why do I want him so much still? Is it just what I'm going through right now, or is it my old love for him?

Oh, God, I'm slipping . . . I'm slipping . . . I'm slipping . . .

With that, a tear rolled down her cheek, and she slipped.


	10. Dreams

**Terry, Melanie, Dana, Ect... belong to Warner Borthes BATMAN BEYOND. I do not own them I'm just barrowing them.**

Ok people I really mean it this is the last till I get my computer back. (Which could take as long as a year.) I'm in California and my computer is in New Mexico. That's a good ten-hour car drive at least. So no more unless you guys beg so much i can't stand it.

I wrote this chapter a little different then all the other. I hope you like it. And D'Arcy hasn't touched it yet so do yell at me for mistakes.

Now with out any more delay Chapter ten, of Try Again.

I sneck up behind her and snake me arms around her slender waist; she practically jumps. She lets out a sigh of satisfaction as she leans against me. Her hair smells like fresh flowers, I notice, as I bury my nose in her neck. I love the way she smells I could bask in it forever. She always so soft to the touch I don't want to let her go; but as she twists in my arms my hands fall. Her slim hands slide up and cup my face. She kisses me with her perfect soft lips. I have always loved those lips. When the kiss is done she looks at me with her light blue eyes, somehow they always seem to glow to me. She's smiling.

"You don't know how much I miss you," She says in her soft voice. She is backing away from me but she still seams to be reaching for me all the same.

I reach for her and a look of terror crosses her face as I completely miss her. I beg her not to leave. She looks so hurt and scared. "Terry," she calls to me, the space between us has gotten quite wide. She calls my name again and collapses to the floor in this darkness. I run to her, she's not moving. I lift her and she doesn't move. As I roll her over toward me I can see blood on her shirt above her heart. She's so still and everything's gotten so cold. She's dead, her eyes have lost there light and they stair off into space. However I can still her calling my name. I yell for her.

I wake with a start. It's morning and moms shaking me awake. "Terry, your late for school." She says in a panicked voice. The room is freezing cold I must have left the window open last night when I came in. I sit up and she leaves me to get dress quickly. I'm about to run out the front door when she stops me. As she hands me a lunch, which she has started doing for some reason, she asks, "Terry, who's Melanie?"

"A girl I used to know. Why?" I ask.

Mom smiles softly at me, "You called her name in your sleep just before you woke up. That's all."

"Oh," I say. I had nearly forgotten my dream, pieces of it flash back into my mind. It had felt so real. I remember her vacant stair and shudder.

"You'd better go Terry you're late." Mom says and shoves me gently out the door.

I run quickly but I'm still thirty minutes late for class I'll have to ask Max for her notes again.


	11. Gone

**Terry, Melanie, Dana, Ect... belong to Warner Borthes BATMAN BEYOND. I do not own them I'm just barrowing them.**

OH my gosh you guys lucked out! I found what I had written for this chapter in an old email file! So instead of you guys having to wait a year I finished the chapter. I really don't feel inspired to write right now (writer block) so it could be awhile before any more updates.

By the way thank you D'Arcy!

Now with out any more delay Chapter eleven, of Try Again.

Terry felt drained; midterms had slammed him hard. He'd had to rack his brain to get through them all. He'd also been through hell trying to guess where the Royal Flush Gang was going to show up, and there had been no news from Mr. Wayne in days. There had been no sign of Catwoman or Dove, either. Terry had finally decided that he'd have to talk to Melanie if he was going to find out where and when the Royal Flush Gang was going to strike. With a lot of help from Mr. Wayne's computer, he was able to find out where Melanie went to school. After four head-splitting hours, he found out that Melanie hadn't been at school since four days after the Royal Flush Gang had broken out. However, he was able to find her home address.

Melanie's home was around five miles out of the city, with the nearest neighbor being a mile and a half away. The house was a simple, two-story building surrounded by a slightly overgrown garden and many trees. The whole place seemed like it could be summed up with the word "comfortable." However, all feelings of comfort left when Terry went through the front door, which had been left ajar. From the front door, you could clearly see the living room; a lamp was shattered on the floor, an armchair was tipped over, and the coffee table was broken in two.

Terry quickly checked the entire downstairs. The kitchen was quite nearly clean besides one or two dirty dishes in the sink. The downstairs bathroom was spotless besides the dust, which only meant that it wasn't used much. Upstairs he found quite a few rooms. Two of the bedrooms seemed to have been in use.

The first, he found, was fairly neat with wooden furniture, which Terry only saw much of in Mr. Wayne's house. The bookshelves contained mostly biology, art, mechanical, and medical books. The computer was password protected, and he didn't feel too much like hacking it at that moment.

The closet was closed, and inside he saw only clothes that Melanie wouldn't wear, he was fairly sure. This must be her roommate's room, but if she had one, why hadn't she reported Melanie's disappearance?

Terry pondered this as he went on to investigate the next room. While searching the next room, Terry decided it definitely was Melanie's. There was a school uniform lying on the bed that he had seen on the other girls at her school. Melanie had never really struck him as a uniform type of person. 'You don't know her that well,' he thought to himself. There was a sketchbook lying on the floor next to some charcoal pencils. Glancing through it, he noticed several sketches of Kitty, mostly of her sleeping in different curled up poses. 'Reminds me of a cat, but then again, that makes sense.' He wondered if Kitty was her roommate, or exactly what their connection was. The next couple of pages were straight on pictures of Melanie's face, as if she had drawn it in front of a mirror. There were various sketches of girls in uniforms. 'Friends from school, most likely,' he thought. He turned the page and nearly dropped the book. His own face stared accusingly at him from the page; it was a little unnerving. He turned to the next page, and then the next few pages were filled with rough sketches of Batman. 'Memories perhaps?' he questioned himself. After these, the pages went blank, and Terry carefully replaced the notebook where he found it. He continued to search the room. A photograph, in which Kitty and Melanie were smiling at the camera from under a birthday banner, sat on the computer desk. Next to the computer, was a small paper desk calendar. The date on it was four days ago. Well, this only pointed more to the fact that Melanie had been missing for that long.

As he was looking through some scattered papers on the desk, he flicked the computer's mouse. With a soft beep, the screen flicked on. There was a pop-up screen that asked if he was sure he wanted the computer shut down. He clicked the "cancel" button that was next to the "ok" button. The desktop was empty except for the hard drive icon. Terry intended to click on the hard drive, but decided it could wait as the arrow brushed against the side of the screen, and the toolbar came into view. He noted that her Internet server was open, so he clicked it and brought up a window. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was calling himself a creepy-ass stalker, however, this thought didn't stop him from going through her website history.

After about an hour, he finally placed together that all the sites were possible places the Royal Flush Gang would hit, or places they might be hiding. Terry really hoped that she wasn't getting caught up with them again. He remembered the mess downstairs; either Kitty had come back and trashed the place, or someone had been hauled out of there by force. He copied all that he could on a disk, did one more sweep of the house, and left.

With the help of Mr. Wayne's computer, he came up with a better idea where the Royal Flush Gang might be hiding and set out that night with a list of places to check. Somewhere around two in the morning, he finally found what he was seeking.

----------------------------

Spoiler for the next chapter:

Melanie is found, Kitty shows up, and death (I won't say how many people die cause I'm not sure if it's going to be one or two yet)!


	12. the past

**Here we go I'm suffering writers block, but I'm trying to work with it. I'm sick of Try Again and I want to just give it up but I'll feel bad if I do so I might try and rush is. Actually due to the fact that I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter I feel I've done a less then satisfactory job on it however I don't really care. So here we go.**

Blood, was there suppose to be so much blood? She'd seen it at other times, but it had never made her this sick before. Then again people you loved didn't murder someone else you were supposed to love right in front of you every day. Of course people, like step fathers, weren't suppose to beat you or kidnap you ether. But all this just seamed so unreal, heads weren't meant to look like that, hands shouldn't be sticking out of them. She wanted to look away but she couldn't and she wanted to puke but she couldn't. She heard Batman groan from the corner and was finally able to shut her eyes. She heard something plop to the ground but she didn't open her eyes. The cuffs around her wrists were removed and she heard them clatter the floor and yet Melanie didn't open her eyes.

Hot breath caressed her neck as Kitty spoke, "I can't touch him. You'll have to get him out for me."

The "he" was Batman who was still trying to wake up fully. Melanie finely opened her eyes but kept them trained on the Bat only as she walked toward him. He groaned as she helped him to stand, "Will you be alright?" She asked.

He barely seemed to notice her but nodded and put a hand to his head. Kitty spoke again, "We need to get outside this place is not in the best repair."

Batman sagged against Melanie and groaned again. Without glancing at Kitty Melanie replied, "I know it is, however I can't get him out of here by myself. I'm not strong enough. Kitty you have to help me."

Melanie didn't hear Kitty reply but she did help Melanie get Batman out of the warehouse in one piece. Once outside, and far enough away from the building, Kitty let go of Batman. Batman was acting a bit more coherent and Melanie was pretty sure he could walk on his own but was just being lazy. Melanie set Batman on the ground and faced Kitty, who was several feet away looking out over the city.

"Kitty, I need and explanation," Melanie said pleadingly.

Kitty closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Without turning to look at Melanie she began to speak, "Yes with everything that's happened you do deserve one I guess."

Melanie wanted to cry, "No, I don't deserve one because of what happened. I deserve one because you're my best friend."

A small smile drifted across Kitty's features but she did not look at her friend. "I was born to Bruce Kyle, the son of Selena Kyle, around twenty years ago. After the death of my parents in a car crash I was raised by my grandmother. My grandmother, the first Catwoman, left Gothem shortly after she became pregnant with my father. She studied biotechnology and was eventually hired by the government to work in a special division that, as far as I know, has been shut down. My grandmother's assistant had two boys the older, Lorance, I owe him my life. The younger, Jack took my heart and my life."

"Jack isn't that the name of the asshole at the dance before… Before you started going crazy?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, I grew up adoring him and he seemingly adoring me, I was very much in love with him and I know I still am in a way. Looking back I can see how Lori, my name for Lorance, tried to protect me from him and tried to separate us when ever possible. As I grew up I noticed it more and I argued with him about it many times. I even told him I hated him, after that he distanced himself but never abandoned me." Kitty said with a sad smile and sighed before continuing. "Have you ever noticed the bad traits in parents carry down through the gene pool to their kids?"

Melanie nodded but then again she had seen good traits passed down as well. But Kitty continued on with her explanation, "My grandmother's assistant as it turned out was the daughter of one of Catwoman's old enemies and was biding her time to kill my grandmother and myself. The twisted fuck that she was she convinced Jack to string me along as some sort of sick joke. Whether or not, Jack's emotions were true he made me believe that they were and I was so foolish that I would do anything for him." Kitty looked rather ashamed of her self and commented, "Young love is the stupidest thing in the world I was an idiot."

"You were a kid don't beat yourself up over it." Melanie reasoned.

"Yes I was a kid and a bit spoiled to. However at sixteen I should have known better then to let myself be talked into letting him tamper with my DNA." Kitty countered.

"What?" Melanie gasped, however many things about Kitty snapped into place. Her freaky ability to almost always land on her feet, her feline tendencies, her addiction to milk.

"I mentioned that my grandmother was working for the government didn't I. The main pet project she worked on was human animal splicing. Not like that psycho Cuvier where you actually looked like it but more subtle I think it was meant to be used on the marines, I'm not sure I didn't pay much attention to that part of it. I was however extremely interested in the splicing part of it though, what kid doesn't want to be a superhero?

"At this time Lori's mom had already gotten him a job assisting her since he was already studying Biotechnology in college. He's a good four years older then me although he generally seems older then that even, I think he was planning on taking over his mother's job or possible getting her kicked out I'm not sure. Grandma was planning on having me take over one day I think and showed me all kinds of note and had me help out so much I knew what everything was and what it did. Of course all I learned was passed on to Jack.

"God I was such and Idiot. On my sixteenth birthday my grandmother got me clearance to be in the lab officially, even though I was in it nearly all the time with her unofficially. My grandmother was called away for reasons unknown to me and while she was gone Jack convinced me to take him to the lab. From there it went down hill and I unwisely allowed him to play around with my DNA. Lori showed up just in time and saved me before I was over loaded.

"It was a very painful and embarrassing couple of weeks for me while the weaker DNA strains were eliminated. However all the damage couldn't be completely undone since my own genetic code was nearly destroyed. Thankfully I look very much like it did before that day. I was banned from the lab after I was discharged and all testing was done in a different facility. Jack was put under house arrest for several months and his mother was closely monitored at work.

"My Grandmother and Lori were transferred to a different division, I think both at their own request. The two of then started working on solutions for if something like that ever happened again. But I think they were both looking for a way to get me back to completely normal. My grandmother was very disappointed in me as you may imagine and I was almost under house arrest myself. All I was able to do was go to school other then that I was restricted to the property. For months it was just me and Gram, and Gram was giving me the silent treatment for the first month of that.

"It wasn't till the third month, after my release from the lab, that things really started to go wrong. Animals don't like to be caged but I was able to control that urge fairly well; however toward the end of that third month the restless feeling grew to the point that I had no control over myself. Jumped out my window and left the property I have only hazy recollection of those three weeks I was missing; but I know I found Jack during them. When I came out of what seemed like a fevered haze he was there. I contacted Lori and had him return me to my grandmother's as soon as I found out how long I'd been missing. My grandmother was happy to have me back but things were a little strained.

"When grandmother noticed me vomiting every morning she took to the lad to be tested. I was pregnant as it turned out. The reason I went so crazy and left was because I was in heat." Kitty was going to go on but Melanie could hold her tongue at that point.

"You were in heat!" She exclaimed.

"Yes a rather pesky side affect of having feline DNA in you is that ever three to four months you're in heat. Thank goodness Lori, eventually, found a way to suppress those jeans other wise I would have had to come up with a really good holding cell." Kitty answered.

"But happened to the baby?" Melanie asked. She was fairly sure she was hearing sirens' in the distance.

Kitty's fist clinched and her voice became strained and hard, "I was getting to that. The night before my seventeenth birthday arrived found me nearly three months pregnant and depressed. I was in bed but not a sleep it's always hard for me to sleep at night, I blame all the nocturnal DNA. Anyways my window slid open and Jack climbed in. I was happy to see him and he acted the way he always did. I don't think he knew about the baby, I didn't tell him because I was so happy to see him that I forgot. He was also keeping me rather distracted. My God, that bastard, I wish I had listen to Lori about him I could have saved Gram from dieing that night. I thought I heard something down stairs. I was going to go check because it was ether one of the cats making a mess or Gram looking for a glass of milk, ether would mean Gram was up…"

(Flash back)

"I don't feel like getting caught with you here Jack, so let me just go check," I insisted in a whisper as I was heading for the door. Jack's hand clamped around my wrist so hard I knew it would bruise, I almost cried. I turned toward him and pleaded, "Jack you're hurting me, let go." I looked pleadingly up at him in the darkness I saw his eyes, fear shot though my body like a bullet. His mouth twisted a cruel grin but his eyes held a malicious glee. "Jack?" My voice wavered; I was hoping my eyes were deceiving me.

His grip tightened around my wrist and he jerked me roughly into the wall. My vision swam for a moment. His body pressed against mine there was no space in between us I felt his breath on my neck. My knees started the shake and if he had backed away I would have fallen. His breath became a rough whisper in my ear, "You know when you say my name like that I almost like it."

My heart seemed to cease beating for a second, "stop," I begged. "Please stop this isn't funny Jack, it hurts and you're scaring me." My voice was low but too loud to be a whisper.

"That's the point, Kitten; this is just the beginning, if your begging now I'm going to love the sounds you make later." Jack's voice was a harsh hiss in my ear.

Reality was setting in, Jack wasn't playing he was serious. I tried to push him away with my free hand but Jack didn't budge. I could hear people talking down stairs. Grandmother was awake and grumpy. At that moment I didn't care whether I got into trouble or not so I opened my mouth to scream. Jack stifled the scream by covering my mouth with his. Suddenly I had the brilliant idea to bite his tongue. I did he let out a muffled cry and backed way quickly. I ran for the door spitting blood out of my mouth, I liked the taste but I wanted my mouth free to scream. Jack tackled me as I was swinging the door open. I crashed to the ground but pushed up right away. "Gram!" I screamed in panic.

There was a clatter of down stairs and I heard a loud crash. I couldn't concentrate on that any more Jack was flipping me over as I squirmed to get free. But I couldn't even manage to knee him in the groin. He grinned wickedly above me as he easily pinned me down, "that wasn't very nice; but it shows you're finely getting smart. You know you were so easy to warp around my finger just like mom said you would be. An absolute lousy lay until the stint three months ago. I didn't have to say any sappy words or even anything at all. You acted just like the little beast you are, instead of the pampered house cat every one thinks you are. Lori would just die if he knew about all the things you did. He's the one who love you, damned traitor; he wasn't supposed to show up and save you when I fucked over your DNA. Of course he didn't know what we were doing he was just off looking for you. He always was the black sheep in the family always getting me in trouble." His eyes filled with anger and he slapped me hard across the face, I shrieked.

"Stupid bastard. He's my brother he's suppose to love me, not a whinny little whore like you, bitch." Jack growled and sat up and started punching me as I futilely tired to block his heavy blows. He was so fast. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" He screamed at me.

It felt like my heart broke at that moment just ripped into little pieces. I was already been crying out of fear now I started to cry out of emotional pain. All to quickly my fighting attempts became feeble and I just let him hit me. I wanted to die. He knocked the air out of me when he punched my ribs. I was beyond caring what was happening to me when I heard a shot. Suddenly I remembered that grandmother needed me and the baby to, if it was still alive at all. Something inside me snapped I caught his hands before they touched me again. I shoved him off with strength I didn't know I had. I kicked him in the groin and grabbed the bat I used when I played soft ball with as a kid and hit him with it till it broke. With the damage In inflicted he couldn't be anything but dead. Then I ran and pushed the house alarm. I took the stairs two at a time as I raced for the kitchen. Smoke was poring out of it as I called for my grandmother again. Out of the smoke a fist clocked me from the side and I smashed into the door frame, I black out.

I came to in the living room in time to see my grandmother push a flaming book cause on top of Jack's mother. She was bleeding very badly I tried to stand but the world swam and I fought to stay conscious. My grandmother made her way over to me and grabbed my hand. "Don't worry Selene you'll be fine. Evrything will be fine. I love you dear." She told me as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me off the floor. My Grandmother dragged me towards the hall, she was probable headed to the front door. Again my heart stopped, I heard Jack snarling. I knew I had killed, the beating I gave him would have killed any normal person. Grandmother let me drop the rest the way to the floor and the world went black again.

(End flash back)

"…I woke up in one of the military medical labs. It didn't take rocket science to know that after all that my baby wouldn't have survived. Lori told me my grandmother was dead and that my house was burnt down. They found her body and the body of his mother in the wreckage. They however didn't fine Jack's no one knew where he was. I felt lost and like I had no purpose, Lori noticed how I felt and he gave me a purpose. He gave me Catwoman. After a lot of research I chose to come here. He negotiated with Commissioner Gordon and let me tell you that was one long argument but in the end he won because he has a higher government ranking. Then I found you, Melanie, you were so lost; but you had a spark in you and a desire to me more than what you were so I took you in. I have never regretted it. Melanie you're the best friend I've ever had." Kitty concluded.

Melanie smiled and crossed over to where Kitty stood and wrapped her arms around her. Kitty stiffened. Slowly Kitty hugged Melanie back. But then pushed her back, "You shouldn't get to close, I smell. Also I'm still a little dangerous to be around."

Melanie stepped back with a questioning look, "Why? What's been wrong with you?"

"When Jack showed up that night at the party he injected me with something I think. It caused the barriers that repressed the violent beast like urges to become ineffective. It also caused me to into heat again. That is why I went crazy. I lost too much control and I didn't want to hurt you so I ran off. I had to keep myself confined, which worked well enough for a while, but I got out and I found out something happened to you. From there my mind just fixated on getting you back so here we are now…" Kitty trailed off at the end of her summery. She looked uncomfortable and agitated.

Melanie face fell as she thought of something, "Kitty you have to turn yourself in you killed…" and at this point she motioned to the building behind her not really wanting to finish the sentence. The sirens could only be about a few blocks away by now.

Kitty smiled, "That's my girl."

Melanie smiled however it flitted away when she saw the tall figure that was Jack appear out a little ways behind Kitty. "Kitty look out!"

Kitty jumped and did a back flip landing behind Jack. She aimed a kick at his head. Jack grabbed the limb and used it the through her forward. Kitty rolled then righted herself almost screeching to a stop and then she was running at him again. Melanie was amazed at the speed, it was ten times faster then Kitty had ever used in her presence before. She understood why the government would want to use this sort of person. The motions of their fight became too blurred for her to fallow. There was no way she could jump in and be affective.

"Melanie!" She heard some one call. She turned the squad cars were all pulled into a semicircle around the area and one of the cops she knew for the office had called her name. She walked quickly over. "Damn kid you look like shit." He commented.

"I won't tell the commissioner you said that. You're going to need a clean up crew for the inside of that warehouse." Melanie said going directly to business.

"You've been in there, well you can report after you've seen the medics alright." He commanded.

She nodded but had to add a bit more information. "You'll have to take Kitty in. She … She killed my step father to protect me."

He looked suppressed but nodded then asked, "Is she one of those guys out there?" He asked pointed the blurred forms fighting on the pavement. Melanie nodded and went back to watching the fight. She noted that Batman had disappeared. However she decided she didn't care. The cops hadn't been able to get the attention of the two in the middle. Melanie doubted they would ether.

Suddenly there was a startled cry of pain and the movement in the middle stopped. Kitty's arm entered Jack just under his ribs. The world was silent except for the sound of distant traffic and helicopters. the world was still for about two seconds, that seemed like five hours. Jack, just so he could have the last laugh, reached forward and with a quick movement snapped Kitty's neck.

"No," Melanie yelled, as she saw Kitty collapse, arm catching her for a moment before it slid out of Jack's torso. With a wicked grin on his face Jack fell on top of Kitty and lay quite still. The cop restrained Melanie from running to her fallen friend.

The sound of a helicopter came closer and the wind kicked up. Melanie looked up to see a black Helicopter above their heads. It touched down not far away and a large group of men in black suites jumped out and headed for fallen couple on the ground. The last person to exit the helicopter was very tall and almost the spitting image of Jack, save for the hair which was short.

Melanie's mouth dropped open, "That must be Lori…"


	13. the end

**Well here you go. It sucks But this fic has to end some where. My sister is going to kill me if I don't finish my Harry Potter story soon as well.**

**So any way I don't Own any of these charters. PLEASE don't sue me.**

If he loved Kitty, ever, you couldn't tell. His face was a cool mask as he zipped up the body bag and motioned for the other men present to retrieve it. He stood adjusting his glasses his no expression visible. It was almost as if he didn't care about what happened to Kitty. He walked over to Melanie, who was biting her lip tears clouding her vision.

"Miss Melanie, you have my deepest condolences. I'm sure she was a very dear friend. It seems that she thought of you, as one. Leaving you her house was very generous." He said flatly. With the sunglasses he seemed a cold uncaring person.

"W...What?" Melanie sobbed.

"In her will she left you her house, vehicles, and everything in said house along with around two million." Lori said as blandly as he said this sort of thing everyday.

"What..." Melanie breath and her knees buckled, the cop next to her held her steady. How could he just stand there and say that? Kitty hadn't even been dead for five minutes. He could possible be who Kitty spoke of or even somebody who knew anything about her.

He quirked an eyebrow and said, "Don't act so suppressed. Selena had virtually no relatives the only one she had is in do need of the money. She also had very few friends. It makes sense that she would leave a great deal to her best friend. Don't you think so?"

Melanie couldn't reply; she was shocked. Her friend was gone. The friend who saved her, the friend who killed for her. At the moment she would give everything she owned to have Kitty back. Tears started spilling down her cheeks.

Finely he showed a small amount of humanity as he shifted uncomfortably. He coughed softly be for going on, "All the paper work will be taken care of by the time you get out of the hospital. There will be a few things missing of course, the government doesn't like to leave its equipment in civilian hands." He inclined his head toward Melanie, "Have a pleasant evening Miss Melanie."

Lori boarded the helicopter with out looking back. They were out of sight in less then a minute.

Melanie sobbed brokenly, oblivious, as the paramedics rushed up. She some how answered most of the questions the paramedics asked about her injuries. Eventually she was loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital. The doctors fussed over her for a while then she was left to herself. She cried herself into a fitful sleep that night and slept till the next noon.

Commissioner Gordon showed up about a half-hour after her lunch did. Melanie was shoving her food around on her plate to depressed to eat much.

"You know your suppose to eat that not play with it," The Commissioner said as she took a seat close to the bed.

"I know," Melanie replied blandly. She completely gave up on her food and put the fork down.

Commissioner Gordon got the motherly look on her face. Melanie already knew what the aged woman was going to say and didn't let her get past, "Mel..."

"Don't," interrupted Melanie. "Just don't. If I ate any of this I would puke it up shortly after."

"Melanie," Commissioner Gordon chastised.

"My stomach is in knots. Just looking at food makes me want to puke." Melanie replied.

Commissioner Gordon sighed and moved the tray off the bed. "I know this is hard. I also know that someday it won't be as unbearable as it is now."

Melanie's lips twisted into a sour smile, "You speak from experience I guess."

"Most of my advice does have its origin in experience." Commissioner Gordon replied.

They were silent for about a minute. The commissioner looked at Melanie and the blonde looked at her knees. Melanie finely said, "Commissioner Gordon."

"Yes Melanie?" Asked the Commissioner.

"I quit. Consider this my two weeks notice," Melanie said not looking up.

The commissioner blinked a bit stunned. She smiled softly; "the boys will miss you. Especially Josh, you're the only one who can make a decent cup of coffee."

Melanie gave and honest smile and a small chuckle, "Then it's you who will miss me most."

Commissioner Gordon sat on the side of the bed and patted Melanie's hand. "I will miss you the most even if we had a gourmet chief making the coffee."

Melanie impulsively hugged the commissioner. "Thank you," She sniffed.

"You're welcome dear," the commissioner replied patting the girl on the back. They separated after a moment a more comfortable silence settling in the room. "So what are you planning on doing now?"

"Go back to, school finish college, graduate and get a decent job," Melanie replied lightly.

"I wish you the best of luck Melanie," Commissioner Gordon said sincerely.

"Thanks," said Melanie as she brushed hair away from her eyes.

"The best way you can thank me is by keeping out of trouble. Also a friendly visit now and again would be appreciated." The commissioner said.

"I'll do that," Melanie promised.

"Well then, I'm late for my lunch with Sam. Have a good day Melanie." Said Commissioner Gordon as she stood brushing imaginary dust from her clothes.

"Have fun," said Melanie and she lay back on the fluffy hospital pillows.

The commissioner hadn't been gone more then a minute when someone knocked on the open door. Melanie's head snapped up. Terry stood there with flowers. Melanie blinked, "Terry?"

"Hey, I heard you were in here." He said walking into the room. "I brought you these, Mom always says flowers make her feel better when she's not feeling well."

"Thanks Terry that's really sweet of you." Melanie said. She smiled softly, the flowers were pink.

Terry set the flowers on the nearby nightstand and sat down. He cleared his throat be fore asking, "So was that the commissioner I saw leaving?"

"It was. She came by for my statement," Melanie lied.

"Wow, don't they normally just send a regular cop for that?" Terry said and Melanie got the impression that he didn't really believe her.

Melanie sighed Terry was always sharp, "They do normally, however the commissioner and I know each other. She wanted to do it personally."

"I see, how do you know each other?" Terry inquired.

Melanie glared, "Terry you're grilling me. Stop."

"Sorry, I was just curious," Terry mumbled blushing a bit.

"It's ok just don't do it again," Melanie requested.

"Kay," Terry replied. An odd silence fell between them.

Melanie huffed; "Fine I'll tell you, just stop looking like a scolded puppy."

"I do not," Terry blurted out.

"Look in the mirror," Melanie countered. Terry huffed and leaned back in the chair crossing his arms. Melanie rolled her eyes; "Honestly men can be such babies."

"Hey!" Whined Terry.

"Can it bucko or I won't tell you anything." Melanie snapped. Terry closed his mouth and scowled lightly. Melanie took a deep breath before spilling out a few more half-truths, "Kitty worked with Commissioner

Gordon on several cases and I helped out a bit. Other then the jail time that's how she knows me."

"Is that the whole truth?" Terry asked incredulously.

"No but it's as much as I can trust you with for now." Melanie replied.

"Fare enough I guess," Terry sighed.

"So how did you hear that I was in here?" Melanie asked.

"A friend told me. He thought I'd like to know," Terry replied candidly.

Melanie rolled her eyes; "It wasn't on the news, what little of that I've seen of it there has been no coverage. So I can only guess the Bat told you."

"The bat?" Terry questioned.

"As in Batman. Gosh maybe you're not as smart as I thought." Huffed Melanie.

"I knew that I just wanted to know why you called him "the bat"," Terry said defensively.

"It's what I call him when I'm annoyed with him," She said.

"Are you annoyed with him often?" Terry asked. Melanie thought the underlying need for acceptance, in his voice, was a bit odd.

"Only when he's being a pain in the ass" scoffed Melanie.

"Who's ass?" Terry smirked.

She rolled her blue eyes before replying, "Mine obviously."

Terry was about to say something when his phone rang. He grimaced and picked it up. He gave Melanie and apologetic look as he pushed the talk button, "Yo?" The other person talked and them Terry replied, "all right I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Have to go?" She asked.

"Yeah sorry," Terry sighed running a hand through his hair. He didn't seem to really want to leave.

"It's ok; it was nice seeing you Terry," She smiled. It really was nice to see him comforting in an odd way.

"Do you really mean that?" Terry questioned poorly hiding his hope.

"Of course I do," Melanie said blushing slightly.

"Well would you like to do it again? Like at a dinner or something?" Terry asked slightly nervous.

"Are you asking me out?" Melanie said knowing the answer.

"Yeah sorta," he replied.

"Ok then, do you have my number?" She asked.

"Um no," he replied.

Some how Melanie knew he was lying but gave him the number anyways.

Terry programmed it into his phone and headed for the door. He stopped just before exiting, "hey, why did you say yes?"

Melanie shook her head a great deal of her depression disappearing due to her amusement at his stupidity. "Cause I like you idiot," She say finely

"Oh... Hey!" Any other reply was cut off as his phone rang again. He waved goodbye and jogged down the hall.

Melanie leaned back on the pillows. Her stomach suddenly complained loudly, she groaned. At least she felt well enough to eat now.

The end

Yep that's it I'm done... opps oh yeah the epilogue. Damn...


	14. Christmas

Here we go I'm suffering writers block, but I'm trying to work with it

"Oh hell I am going to be so late!" Melanie griped to herself as she buckled her high-hills on.

It was Christmas Eve, Kitty had been dead for several months. Melanie still greatly missed her and it still pained her when ever she thought about Kitty, er Selena. Hanging around with friends instead of isolating herself had helped tremendously. Terry and her self were also getting along wonderfully. Melanie didn't mind when Mr. Wanye would call and he'd have to leave suddenly. She did find it odd but didn't fault him for it. Melanie remembered having to leave things unexpectedly a lot in that past. Whenever he had to leave out of the blue she would just go home and study, which of probable the reason that she had a four point. She was still undecided as to exactly what she wanted to major in. At the moment law had the most appeal.

Commissioner Gordon encouraged her in that direction. Melanie could still be found around the police station with coffee in hand. Which was probably why she had been invited to the police station's Christmas party. That had been two days ago. Tonight Melanie was running late. She was supposed to pick up Terry in ten minutes and it took twenty minutes to get to his apartment.

Melanie spun hastily before the mirror making sure she looked good enough for the party they were headed to. It was the Commissioner's and her husband's Christmas party, which meant she had to wear a really nice dress. So she was. The dress was a bias cut and clung to her body in all the right places with out being slutty. The dress was made of blood red satin and felt like cream against her skin. It was ankle length, when in heels, and had a slit up the side. The dress also had a cowl neck and a low back.

She glanced at her wall clock and squeaked before grabbing her purse and rushing out the door. It turned out that she needn't have worried about being late as Terry was having trouble with his tie. She had laughed and tied it for him before pulling him out of the door.

Commissioner Gordon was very pleased to see them. The party was very pleasant but mostly full of people she didn't know. At first she hadn't liked the fact that Terry was dating her. However now she had warmed to the idea a bit. Terry had danced with her which was her favorite part of the evening. She might had had even more chances to dance with him had the cell phone not started ringing.

Melanie sighed as Terry left the room to take the call. Shortly afterward she groaned as she noticed the other men about her age advancing from different directions. She hated having to fend men off all by herself, it was just so much easier to grab onto Terry's arm and stare adoringly up at him. Terry for his part had thought it was weird until he figured out why she did it.

Thankfully she was saved by Commissioner Gordon. She over and sat next to Melanie on the couch, the boys backed off immediately. "So Melanie, are you having a good time?" She asked.

Melanie smiled, "I'm having a wonderful time. However I think Terry will have to leave soon, his boss just called him."

Commissioner Gordon got that knowing look that Melanie never quite understood. "Well I hope it won't spoil your evening," She said finely.

"I'll probable have to drive him over there sense we came in my car," admitted Melanie apologetically.

"If you need to that's fine. You'd just be pray for the masses of youthful men once he leaves." Commissioner Gordon said teasingly.

Melanie groaned, "If he doesn't want me to drive him could I shadow you or hide in the kitchen?"

"You have more guts then that." Commissioner Gordon chastised. "Besides you could wipe the floor with them if they tried anything."

"Commissioner Gordon," Melanie pretending to be affronted. She couldn't help but laugh at her own pretense though.

"Of course you'd have to do it out of sight or you could get in trouble for violating your parole," she commented in jest. Actually Melanie wasn't considered to be on parole anymore, her criminal record had disappeared at some point, probably due to Kitty's connections in the government.

They were both laughing softly to themselves when Terry returned. He looked slightly perplexed but hid it when he realized they were watching him.

"So are you leaving?" Melanie asked.

"Only when you're ready," He replied and came to stand next to the couch. Out of the corner of her eye she noted the small frown on Commissioner Gordon's face. It wasn't a displeased frown but the one people had when the pieces to a puzzle didn't fit together.

"He didn't need you?" Melanie asked. Most likely voicing one of the commissioners own questions.

"No but he wants us to come over after where done with the party," Terry answered.

"Both of you?" Commissioner Gordon questioned.

"Yes, the both of us." Terry replied. "Oh by the way he says "Merry Christmas"."

"Wish it back to him when you see him," She said as she rose. "Goodnight you two, Bruce is an old man you'd better not keep him waiting up to long."

Melanie stood and smiled, "Thank you Commissioner. Have a very merry Christmas."

The Commissioner gave her a hug and replied, "The same to you Birdie." Birdie it was a reference to her time as Dove and was Commissioner Gordon's special name for her. Melanie smiled and left with Terry.

Melanie still couldn't believe how big, and ancient, Mr. Wayne's house is. She always felt dwarfed by the sight of it. It's ominous presents didn't bother Terry though he seemed very comfortable almost at home in the old house. Melanie clung to his arm as they walked up the steps.

"Mel it's not going to bite you." Terry teased.

Melanie scowled and stuck out her tongue. They stopped at the door and Terry reached for the knob. "Aren't you going to knock?"

Terry shook his head, "No he said just to walk right in." And with that he opened the door.

The house was dark and Terry was frowning, "What is it?" Melanie asked concerned.

"The house is clean." He replied. "And the furniture is uncovered."

"So?" Melanie asked while rolling her eyes.

"Well Mr. Wayne hasn't had a butler in years so the place is pretty dusty and he doesn't use most of the furniture so he keeps it covered." Terry replied finely moving further into the house.

"Maybe he cleaned it up for Christmas," Melanie offered.

"Maybe," Said Terry but he didn't look convinced.

Suddenly Melanie heard something a soft tune and the sound grew louder as the walked on. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Asked Terry tensing.

Melanie could pick out the tune now, "Some one's playing silent night. Down the hall I think."

"Let's go check it out," said Terry and took hold of Melanie's hand and started down the hall.

Finely they reached a door that the musical came from. There was also a violinist playing in the room as well. Terry eased open the door which thankfully didn't squeak. The room inside immediately put Melanie at ease. While the rest of the house was dark and foreboding but this room was warm and bright compared to the outer gloom. A tall elegantly decorated Christmas tree stood in one corner and there was a blazing fire place not far from it. There was very comfortable yet rich furniture. They entered into the room and Melanie noticed Mr. Wayne seated in a high backed arm chair staring intently at the corner of the room opposite of the Christmas tree. Melanie fallowed his gaze and noticed a female violinist and a male pianist.

The violinist tugged at here memory but she couldn't put a finger on where she had seen her before. The lady was pail and thin, almost frail, looking. Her dark red hair was cut to chin length and had enough curl to be wavy. She wore a long sleeve navy blue dress that could be summed up in three words, practical, elegant, and attractive. The violinist eyes were closed fully focused on the melody, which was now O Come, O Come Emanuel. The only thing you could tell about the pianist was that he was tall, blonde, and had a good figure.

Mr. Wayne noticed them and gestured to the coach closest to his chair. Terry didn't release her hand until they were seated. He leaned over and whispered a question to Mr. Wayne.

"They'll introduce them selves after their finished." answered Mr. Wayne just loud enough so that Melanie could hear.

Terry sat back and relaxed only slightly. Melanie relaxed almost completely and enjoyed the remainder of the short performance. She fallowed Mr. Wayne in applause and Terry joined in shortly after. The violinist eyes reflected the light oddly, they seemed to glow. She took a step forward and pianist stood and the bowed in unison. Then straightening the pianist offer the violinist his arm and lead her toward another couch that faced the fire and Mr. Wayne's chair.

Melanie felt and surge of anger when the identity of the pianist dawned on her. The blonde was none other the Lori. In all honesty she wanted to punch his light out the only thing at restrained her was the fact the he was Mr. Wayne's guest.

"That was a wonderful performance," complimented Mr. Wayne.

The red head blushed slightly but Lori replied. "Thank you Mr. Wayne." Then his gray eyes fell on Melanie and with more life and emotion then he'd showed when he carted off Kitty's body and smiled. "Hello Miss Melanie, what a pleasure to see you once again."

"So you have meet Melanie before then Laurence?" asked Mr. Wayne.

Lori nodded, "Yes but just once and not under the best of circumstances. I don't think we were ever properly introduced however."

The violinist wouldn't stop staring at Melanie as if trying to recall some thing long forgotten. When Lori seemed about to stand she clung to his arm and refused to let him rise. Lori's emotions flickered across his face to quickly to read but stayed seated looking down at the red head adoringly. Terry cleared his throat just loud enough to gain their attention.

Lori smiled softly in an amused manor. "Ah yes introductions. This is Selena Kyle the second." He said gesturing to the red head. "And I am Laurence Stevenson ," he added warmly.

"Kyle?" questioned Terry. Melanie felt confused.

Mr. Wayne cleared his throat. "Selena Laurence this Terry McGinnis. And you've already met Melanie."

"Have I?" asked Selena blinking in confusion. The looked up at Lori pleading for an answer.

He nodded. "You have."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot." She said and blushed. Then she laughed. "I suppose that's why you looked so familiar."

That laugh, the name it couldn't really be her could it? "I don't understand." Melanie shook her head. "Mr. Wayne how do you know Mr. Stevenson?"

"Mr. Stevenson and I met several months ago while I was on a vacation. He helped me locate Selena, my granddaughter." replied Mr. Wayne.

"Your granddaughter?!" Terry exclaimed. Mr. Wayne just nodded and didn't elaborate.

"Unfortunately Selena is suffering from amnesia. We were hoping that seeing you again would jog some memories." explained Lori.

Melanie bit her lip and looked at a Selena. She could be Kitty maybe but there was no way she had seen her die right in front of her. "She can't be..." She muttered.

"She can't be what," prompted Lori.

"Kitty she can't be Kitty." Melanie explained as if saying it would make it fact.

"Kitty," Selena questioned frowning. She blinked a few times and then shook her head. "I haven't been called that sense I was a child."

"Selena why don't you go get the photo album I'm sure your grandfather would love to see it," prompted Lori. He obviously wanted to say something but not in front of Selena.

"Of course I will. How could I have forgotten?" said Selena as she hopped from her seat. It wasn't a very lady like but it was still graceful.

When she left Lori turned his full attention to Melanie. "That is "Kitty" as you called her. She however isn't the same. She has absolutely no memory of the past few years it's as if they never existed for her. Mr. Wayne and I hoped that meeting you again would jog some memories but it apparently hasn't."

"But Kitty died I saw you take her away." Melanie objected.

Lori Smiled kindly and said, "She did die she just didn't stay dead."

"Her grandmother had a similar habit." added Mr. Wayne. Terry arched and eyebrow at him but was uncharacteristically silent. "However she didn't have the memory loss problem."

"She doesn't act like Kitty ether." Melanie added.

"On the contrary she acts the way she did a few years ago before she left for Gotham." Lori replied. "Selena, after her grandmother's death was rather quite almost subdued. She did train and was physically active but not the way she was when she was with you. Selena is reclusive and trusts very few. From what little I've been able to tell from the recordings in your home "Kitty" was like her younger teenage self almost."

"I don't understand," Said Melanie shaking her head.

"I don't ether," Replied Lori.

"Here it is," Said Selena as she entered the room a soft smile on her lips.

Nothing more was said about "Kitty" For the remainder of the evening.

The next morning...

Melanie yawned as she poured two cups of coffee. Cups in hand she entered the living room and handed Terry one of the mugs. He grunted his thanks before taking a sip. Melanie sat next to him and cuddled as close as she could. They sat in companionable silence until there cups ere mostly empty.

"So... strange evening," commented Terry.

"Yeah," muttered Melanie. "Kitty's alive but it's like she's still dead."

"It's the living part that gets me. You seem to be handling that well." Terry commented.

"I've seen some strange things Terry." She replied.

"Yeah me to," Terry took another sip off coffee. "It's just weirds me out that she's my bosses granddaughter."

"Small world," Melanie commented. "Next thing I know you'll tell me you're Batman."

Terry choked on his coffee. Melanie pounded him on the back and then scolded him for getting coffee allover the carpet. The rest of the morning Terry was acting rather strangely, almost guilty.

The End.

Yep that's the end. There is no More. Originally there was going to be a sequel all about Terry and Melanie's relations ship, sorta. Melanie was going to find out the Terry really is Batman. And Terry would find out Melanie had been Dove. Lori and Selena "Kitty" were going to get married, although that was just going to be a side note nether of them were going to be brought into the story more then a few times. Mr. Wayne was going to die of old age, people he's old don't yell at me, and was going to leave Terry the manor. And the whole story would end with Terry finely asking Melanie to Marry him (Of course she's accepts.)

So any ways I'm sorry for dragging this whole thing out for so long. I'm even sorry for not devoting myself to it as much as planed. You guys deserved much better. Any way I hope you go out and find better fan fiction.

Basilisk-Silk


End file.
